


On The Job

by veroreos



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desert AU from the ED. Rei has to start patrolling the sex district, which usually isn’t trouble for someone like him. He has a weakness though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Job

The first time they met, they didn’t exchange words.

Rei had done this patrol route a few times before, but never at night. Schedules had changed and he ended up being stuck with the night shift for town patrol through the sex district. Normally during the middle of the day it was quiet, with only a few whores littering the streets, blowing kisses that he could simply ignore. At night was an entirely different story.

The alleyways were lit up by the windows of busy brothels and lanterns hanging overhead between buildings and large mobs of people swamped the streets and walkways. The sea of bodies generally parted for him, for his uniform and for the sword on his hip, but occasionally he had to forcibly shove his way past the people, or worse, threaten an unruly group and command them to disperse. He often heard murmurs and whispered complaints that the previous guard on this shift was much more lenient, and Rei quietly mused that that was probably the reason he was reassigned to this shift. The patrol would likely be handled better by a pair of guards, but there were other routes that needed guards more than this one. This was the most efficient way to spend their limited resources. The route wasn’t particularly troublesome regardless. The worst he had to deal with was heckling.

Rei could appreciate beauty. He kept himself meticulously clean and proper, every stray hair and thread in its place before and after patrol. He kept the dirt off his clothes and hydrated himself often to keep the heat and sweat at a minimum. And his beauty never went unnoticed by everyone else in the district.

It was the cheap whores that jeered at him most often. They would hoot and holler, shake their hips and thrusts their chests, try to wave him over with lewd offers of delight and pleasure. Cloth and perfume could only do so much to decorate what Rei recognized as empty promises. He wouldn’t spare even a glance in their direction when he made his rounds, and he quickly learned to drone out their calls.

The dancers were another matter. He didn’t see them often, as they were often busy inside doing their jobs, but occasionally, he’d catch a glimpse of one outside taking a break or trying to get some air. Even just standing on the sides of streets or leaning in the doorways, Rei could immediately distinguish the dancers from everyone else in the district. They held themselves with a particular kind of grace, their bodies toned to perfection, and their mastery of one of the most beautiful forms of art—and when he ended up staring, they knew he was interested, and trying to pretend he wasn’t interested was harder than anything else.

It was a dancer that began causing him trouble.

He had stepped out to dump a tub of filthy water, and he had the misfortune of stepping out in front of Rei and running right into him. The tub fell from his hands and the dirty liquid splashed onto the ground, narrowly missing Rei’s feet.

Rei looked up from the fallen basin and tried to shoot a glare, but the blond dancer’s cute face and beautiful frame startled him, and he found his mouth falling open in surprise. The smaller man mimicked his movements, opening his mouth at first in bewilderment, then to apologize before realizing he was unable to find words, and instead simply smiling fondly up at the taller man.

Unsure of what to say, Rei gave a small nod before looking away, returning to his patrol, but not without giving a glance over his shoulder. The dancer was still watching him and continued to smile, giving a small wave. Rei felt his face grow warm and quickly hurried away.

When he slept, he dreamt of the dancer.

He set out on patrol the next night with the intention of finding him again. He hurried through the first few streets, eager to get back to where he’d encountered the dancer. Rei had knowledge of only a few of the brothels and shops there; if nothing else, he had to know which one the dancer worked at.

The street was crowded and livelier than ever. Rei cursed his luck as he retraced his steps, stopping right where the dancer had stopped him the night before and turned his head to the left, where the dancer had approached from.

The Silk Curtain.

The dancer stood there in the doorway, expecting him.

Rei’s feet moved before he was aware he was walking over to the dancer, and the dancer gave him a sultry smile, knowing exactly what he was doing to the other man. Rei wanted to yell at him, to rough him up, to command him to stop but instead he found himself with his tongue tied and his cheeks red like a young virgin in handsome company for the first time.

The dancer took the guard’s hand and kissed it, beckoning him into his domain. Rei shook his head, gesturing to his patrol. The dancer understood, giving an apologetic smile before letting go of his hand and turning to leave, the tilt of his hips catching Rei’s eyes. Rei grabbed his arm quickly, and when the dancer turned to look to him curiously, Rei finally found words to speak.

"I’m Rei." It wasn’t particularly elegant or seductive. In fact, it was unbearably plain. But the dancer smiled, understanding his intent.

"My name is Nagisa. You’ll come give me a visit sometime, won’t you?"

The guard turned red and let go of the dancer’s arm. He’d suddenly became painfully aware that many of the people on the street were watching, had seen the exchange and were listening in. He left without giving a response, quickly scurrying away to get back to his route. The grin on Nagisa’s face, however, indicated to everyone what the guard’s answer was.

Rei requested to change shifts with somebody else for just one day. He patrolled the marketplace during the afternoon, and as soon as his routes were complete, he went to the dancer.

Nagisa lead him to a private room, and Rei found himself settling onto the edge of a large bed, sinking into the soft cushion and fabric. The dancer settled on his lap, whispering sweet things into his ear that all became rather muddled as Rei started to lose focus, idly running a hand through blond hair and using the other to pull the toned body against his own.

Giggling, Nagisa pulled away, despite Rei’s mumbled protest. Rei stopped protesting when Nagisa starting discarding clothing.

He took off the extraneous strips of cloth draped across him first, wrapping one around Rei’s neck and pulling his face close before laughing and letting go, twirling away to take off his shirt. Rei felt embarrassed enough to want to cover his face, but couldn’t tear his eyes away, paralyzed by interest and arousal. Nagisa took advantage of this, taking his time while peeling off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground.

Rei knew Nagisa had a beautiful figure, but he still found his jaw falling open against his will at the toned expanse of skin before him and Nagisa leaned in to kiss his open mouth. Rei eagerly responded for the few seconds that Nagisa allowed before the dancer pulled away yet again. This time he faced away from Rei as he slowly shimmied out of his pants, twisting his hips as the fabric slowly rode down before sinking to the ground. Nagisa wore nothing else underneath his pants.

The guard was moments away from standing up and forcing the dancer onto the bed when the dancer returned to him, straddling Rei’s lap and beginning to undress him. “You’re absolutely beautiful, Rei."

Rei found himself at a loss for words again, instead leaning in to kiss the dancer as he continued to work the rest of his clothes off.

They spent the entire night together, and when Rei offered all the money in his pockets to Nagisa in the morning, Nagisa was dumbfounded. "Do you honestly think that I just wanted your money?"

Rei could feel his cheeks burning as he turned away. “I fell in love with you, but I didn’t think I was lucky enough for you to have done the same."

Smiling fondly, Nagisa took the guard’s hand and held it to his cheek. “Let us meet again in a more private setting, and show me how much you love me." Rei struggled for words as Nagisa pulled him down to kiss him, and Rei resisted the urge to ravish him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of an anonymous request fill from my Tumblr!


End file.
